iDont Know You Anymore
by ssssSeddie
Summary: Six years ago iCarly was cancelled. Six years ago Sam left Seattle with no word to Carly or Freddie. She started over, a clean slate and she's happy. But when she is suddenly thrusted back into the lives of her ex-best friends what can happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **One thing went wrong in Sam's life, and now six years later, everything will change.

**Warning: **Characters maybe OOC, there may be swearing, and there will be some French.

Enjoy?

* * *

><p>My feet tapped rhythmically onto the floor as I waited for the final verdict to be reached. The air was thick and tension heavy, as I sat in the still room with thirty-four other girls all expecting the same outcome as me, I couldn't help but doubt my ability, these girls were younger, prettier and had a much better chance of getting hired then me. But, a small part of me, the self-righteous part of me that was responsible for me auditioning for this movie in the first place assured me that I had a chance as good as any to get the part.<p>

"Alright," said a the round, balding man who took vigorous notes during my audition started "for those of you who don't know, my name is Leonard Knightdale and I am the casting director. I would like you to know we have made our decision; I would like the top ten ladies to follow me, these women are," he started naming names and I simple tuned out. "Samantha Pierce" I heard

"Yes?" I answered instinctively, however I quickly realized that I was a bad idea as the women started to giggle and sending me mocking glares.

"Miss Pierce, I simply stated that you have made the final ten so please pay attention next time,"

"Yes sir," I mumbled awkwardly.

"Now ladies, those of you who have not been called are free to leave, and by free I mean are expected to leave," He said in a cold voice which resulted in the evacuation of twenty women, "the rest of you may come with me to meet the producer who will then tell you who we will be casting,"

Who would have known? I asked myself, who would have known I would make it this far? I muttered over and over again following Leonard, who looked more like a Butch to me into the producers office.

We entered the office and were greeted with an "I-think-i-am-much-cooler-than-i-really-am-Ryan-Seacrest-esque" type fellow with a head of dark hair that fell over his face and a pair of sunglasses rested on the brim of his nose. "Hello ladies, I am Fredrick, the producer of the Rutano Chronicles," His voice was a rich baritone and plastered with a smile I could practically hear the girls drop their nickers. "Now, I am aware this method of casting is a bit un-conventional, but we did it this way because we really wanted to get to know our options, and though all of you girls were wonderful…." Blah blah blah I started to drown him out as I didn't need to hear the common _we could only pick one_. "Samantha Pierce"

I heard my name being said, and I watched the girls leave the room (but only after some of the women slipped Fredrick their numbers), I still couldn't make the connection that I had been cast. "So Samantha," His voice breaking me from my concentration "The executive crew members would like to meet tomorrow at La Mur to for dinner, to get to know one and other, are you okay with French food?" He asked and I just nodded absently, "Okat you can bring anyone you like," He smiled, "See you tomorrow!" He called as I walked away.

* * *

><p>I caught a cab on the way home my body still in utter shock. I muttered <em>I`m going to be in a movie<em> over and over again, but still nothing brought me back into reality.

"You okay there sweetheart?" the cab driver asked me confused by my stone cold expression

"I'm going to be in a movie," I stated simply.

"You don't say!" the cabby smiled, "I can't tell you how many heartbroken girls I've picked up from this agency and here you are, the first one to ever land a movie role,"

I couldn't help but let out my first smile since I realized I'd made the audition, "What can I say," I thought out loud. "Somewhere along the lines, I got lucky,"

"I'm home!" I called after exiting the cab and entering my apartment. I let out a sigh as I was engulfed in a rush of bronze ringlets pulling me into a hug.

"Maman!" the little red-haired beauty smiled at me as I lifted her into a hug.

"How was class hunny?" I asked her as I put her down and entered the living room with my daughter on my tail.

"Tres bien!" She giggled.

"En Anglais si vous plait," I sighed wishing for once my daughter would co-operate.

"Non," She stated simply "Le lange est moche et je deteste cette pay," She pouted.

"Amelia!" I scolded her, "This is my home sweetie, and now it's yours too!" I tried reasoning with her for what felt like the millionth time.

"But we are leaving soon oui maman?" She asked me, her English dripping with a french accent.

"Problament mon Cherie," I lied patting her head before showing her off to bed.

"Sammy!" I heard a voice yell to me as I made my way into the TV room "You're home," I laughed as I recognized the voice before I entered the room.

"Hey Lily!" I greeted my friend, neighbour and babysitter of my daughter.

"How was the audition?" She asked inviting me to take a seat next to her on the couch.

"It was … okay," I smirked turning my head away from her.

"Okay good or okay bad?" She asked and I simply shrugged, "Well, when do you find out if you got the part or not?" She inquired.

"Already did,"

"And?"

"And," I paused. "And I don't think Amelia will be too happy," I stated as she looked at me confused, "because we won't be going back to Paris anytime soon, because I got the part!" I exclaimed and Emma cried out in congratulations before ranting about how she knew I'd be able to do it, and how proud of me she is.

"Tell me everything!" She exclaimed and I did. I told her about Butch's piercing gaze, about the multitude of actresses who all casted hateful glares at me after they'd found out I got the part. And finally, I told her about the mysterious producer and his over excited attitude.

"I was invited to dinner with the crew tomorrow" I told her "to get to know each other, they called it, and I am allowed to bring one person," I smiled and nudged her, "So what do you say to La Mur tomorrow at six?" I asked.

"I'd love to S I really would, but I have one month with Marco tomorrow, I can't make it,"

"Oh that's fine," I said trying to hide my disappointment "I'll just my other close friend in New York, oh wait. I don't know anyone!" I pouted.

"Well then take Amelia, the French food may help her home sickness," Lilly stated.

"I guess that would be a good idea,"

"We'll talk tomorrow okay?" She said making her way out of the apartment. "I've got to get home, but make mental notes of everything, I don't want a single detail of dinner to be left out," She smiled while turning out of the house. "I can't believe my best friend is going to be a movie star!"

"Best Friend," The words sounded sour even after Lilly was long gone. It's not that I don't like Lily, I do. I just don't trust best friends. Not anymore.

* * *

><p>The next day had gone fairly quickly, it commenced with me fiercly trying to explain to Amelia that we'd have to stay stay in America a little longer than expected, which were met with multiple "Mais maman, you promised!"<p>

Finally, after dropping Amelia off at Ballet practice and picking out, and re-picking out what Amelia and I would wear, I was sure we were ready for the dinner.

"How do I look?" I asked my daughter as I spun allowing her to see my entire ensemble

"Tres belle," she said running her hands through my chin length hair. "Et moi?" She asked twirling, giving her green dress motion and allowing the bronze curls bounce along her waist.

"Comme une princesse" I smiled as I took her hand and led her out of the apartment.

We arrived by taxi to La Mur, unfortunately due to traffic we were twenty minutes late, so much for being early and not drawing attention to ourselves.

"you ready for this?" I asked as I took hold of her hand and led her into the restaurant.

"To eat? Always," She said her "W" sounding more like a "V" and I couldn't help but laugh, she really inherited my eating habits.

"Reservation?" The server at the front desk asked.

"Umm, Fredrick B? I asked unsure, but she accepted it leading us into a small room at the very back of the restaurant. We were then greeted by a table of approximetley ten people, all of whose gazes fell upon mine. Suddenly, I felt very self-conscious of the _little black dress_ I was wearing, and if it weren't for the lace fabric (or lack thereof) which coated my back I would have turned on my heal and exited the restaurant.

"Samantha!" Came a voice from the further end of the table, which I soon realized came from Fredrick. "We are so glad you could make it, take a seat we're about to order,"

"Perfect," I mumbled mostly to myself as I made my way to the vacant seats near Fredrick's seat, however I soon realised I couldn't due to the extra weight on my legs.

"Amelia," I whispered harshly.

"Oh and who is this little girl?" Fredrick asked moving towards Amelia. "Are you Samantha's sister? You look just like her," He said, and the table murmured in agreement.

As Fredrick bent over to look Amelia in the eyes I noticed he was still wearing those annoying aviators. Not only are we inside a dimly lit room, but outside the sun had set. So why on earth did he need sun glasses?

"Non," I heard Amelia's voice whisper breaking me of my concentration "Elle n'est pas ma soeur, elle etait ma mere,"

"She's my daughter," I said assisting with the perplexed the majority of the table had given Amelia.

"Daughter?" Fredrick asked, and for a second I thought I saw the corners of his mouth twitch, but just as I noticed it, it vanished. "Well then, let's eat!" He said taking a seat at the table, motioning for me to sit next to her, and Amelia sat opposite me.

"I meant what I said Samantha" Fredricks voice whispered to me during dinner, "She looks just like you, except for the hair," His breath running down my neck.

"Her hair is actually a lot like mine… was," I stated trying not to blush. "I used to have long blonde curls but I caught them off when I got pregnant with Amelia," I stuttered.

"It's a shame, I'm sure you look great with your hair like that," He whispered and I was utterly confused. Was he flirting with me? I said quickly scanning his fingers that rested on the table. Ring. "What about the colour?" He asked drumming his ring bearing finger against the table. "It's not the same as yours,"

"No, that she takes after her grandmother,"

"your mom?" He asked and I shook my head in disgusted.

"I'm very happy she doesn't take after my mom at all actually." I laughed bitterly. "Her hair colour is similar to her father's mothers, with a hint of blonde," I smiled.

"Oh her father?"

"Not in the picture anymore… never was," I said unsure why I was sharing this all with the my new boss.

"Well, whatever youre doing with her must be working. The entire crew is smitten with her," He motioned to the table where all members were casting loving looks Amelia's way.

"She is a special one," I agreed.

Slowly, the dinner table started to empty and soon only a handful of people still sat at the table. "Almost finished Amelia?" asked as she finished her ice cream.

"Oui, mais je besoin utilise le toilette," She muttered.

"I'll take her," Mrs. Knightdale, Butch's wife and one of the many taken with Amelia's charm throughout the evening.

"That's fine, but we wouldn't want to worry But-Mr. Knightdale, I'll take her," I stated.

"He's outside, reliving some stress," she smiled and I desperately hoped he did so in private. I don't think many would want to see that.

"Mr. Knightdale is a pack smoker," Fredrick told me as Mrs. Knightdale and Amelia walked to the bathroom and we were soon the only ones at the table. "That how he relieves stress, not what you were thinking," _Busted…. _

"I didn't think anything,"

"Sure," Fredrick stated "So you didn't think he was jerking off in public?" Fredrick laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him. I know I'd only just met Fred, but I honestly felt as if we were old friends.

"I'm really thankful you could join us tonight," He smiled.

"Well I'm glad you cast me in your film,"

He laughed slightly before commenting, "well there was no one whom I though was more fit for the role Sam," he smiled.

"Samantha" I corrected absentmindedly I hated being called Sam.

"Really?" He asked astonished, "last time I spoke to you it was the other way around," He said rubbing his neck, then eyes widening realizing what he had said.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind," He said turning away from, but before he could I reached up and grabbed the aviators off his face. I was greeted with chocolate brown eyes, that I had once known so well and now only caused me agony. "Fredrick B?" I laughed bitterly. "Freddie Benson," I stated as a familiar gagging feeling rushed my body. "All this time I thought you wore those glasses as a pathetic fashion statement or to hide a scar or something," I laughed bitterly. "But no, you were just hiding your identity,"

"No Sam," He tried to explain but I was too pissed to listen.

"And the worst part was you knew it was me, and I had no idea!" I exclaimed. "I had no fucking idea," I spat at him. "Did you ever plan on telling me?" I questioned him not wanting to know the answer.

"Of course I did Sam!" He exclaimed.

"Spare me," I laughed. "You're a bitch, a fucking bitch," I said before getting up.

"Maman!" Amelia called announcing her entrance "Je suis prete!"

"Oui dit Au revoir, et allons-y,"

"Au revoir Madame Knightdale!"

"A bientot Amelia," Mrs. Knightdale called out to her. And I looked back to see Freddie, staring at me blankly.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Authors note at the end of Chapter**

* * *

><p>I spent the next day in my bed, surrounded by used tissues and half eaten sandwiches. "Are you sure you're okay?" Lilly repeated for the millionth time. Oh Lily, I just happened to be emotionally broken and bed ridden. Of course I am fine. I thought holding back the urge to roll my eyes.<p>

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm fine,"

"Sammy, I've known you for almost a year I can tell when you're lying!" She said, and instead of arguing that less than a year meant nothing I found myself being pulled into my closet, and taking out a box labelled _memories. _I opened the box, and took at the picture that sat on top coated with years of dust.

"Hey!" Lilly yelled, "that's the ICarly cast!" She said pointing to the picture that I held where Carly, Spencer, Gibby, Freddie and I all stood smiling.

"You used to watch it?" I asked

"Didn't everybody?" She asked and laughed. "So, Samantha Pierce is really Samantha Puckett?" she said to herself and i just nodded.

"Remember that when I tell you this story, that the person I was in high school isn't who I am anymore," I said.

"Don't worry Sammy," Lilly said "I used to watch ICarly, not much will surprise me,"

"Just keep in mind you said that!" I laughed bitterly before starting the story.

_Freddie and I sat on the couch in Carly's house as she stepped out to buy smoothies and snacks and spencer had left to buy art supplies. We sat silently on opposite sides of the couch watching television, the only contact between us where my legs which were draped over the couch and landed on Freddie's lap. Freddie absently rubbed my legs, the motion sub-conscious and innocent enough to pass off as a friendly gesture while insignificant enough to result in my restraint in punching him. Progressively however the up and down motions became a more sensual rub along the bare skin of my legs. Suddenly my attention was solely and Freddie and not on the Television at all._

"_Freddie!" my voice faltered as he inched closer and his fingers reached my upper thigh. "What are you doing?" I whispered harshly as he hovered over me, his eyes staring fiercely at mine. _

_The tension was thick, and as he lowered his mouth to my ear and breathed out "Sam" I finally allowed his hands which now rested motionlessly on my upper thigh to graze my butt. _

"_Freddie," I said before connecting our lips in a hungry kiss. _

_Twenty or so minutes later, we continued our make-out session, only being interrupted when the front door flew open and were met with a high pitched screech. _

"_Fredward Benson!" A voice yelled out. "What the hell do you think you're doing? And with that demon child no less!" Came the voice of an upset Marissa Benson as the scene caught her eye. _

_There I sat, topless cradelling her son, who at the moment had one hand caressing my bare chest, while his other held me securely into his waist. Our lips connected. _

"Wow," Lilly said shocked. "That I didn't expect!"

"I told you not to judge me!" I shrieked.

"It's just, I always thought Freddie was doing one of you, I just wasn't sure it was you," She said and I couldn't help but cover my face in embarrassment. "Okay but back to the story," she laughed. "So pyscho Benson caught you in the act and?"

"And Freddie was too flabbergasted to speak, so instead I just told her we'd been secretly dating for some time to save us from the embarrassment," I sighed.

"and so you guys agreed to fake date?"

"Well actually we agreed to really date, it was easier then explaining the situation to everyone and with so much sexual tension built up between us it was a pretty good outlet," I honestly did feel like the best option at the time, and it led to great sex. What could have possibly gone wrong. Right?

"And then?"

"And the things went bad very fast," I sighed. "at first everyone was ecstatic, we were met with hundreds of _it's about time! _And what not," I sighed at the memory. "However, things turned for the worst," I sighed. "About thirteen months into our relationship, when we were nearing the end of our senior year I'd left school late due to detention. When I'd got to Carly's apartment for ICarly rehearsals I'd caught Carly and Freddie on the couch kissing," I recalled the image; Carly's back turned to me, and Freddie's eyes shut. But as he opened them as the kiss ended he'd given Carly a look I'd never seen him give me before. _Love. _

"What did you?" Lilly asked her eyes bearing into mine with a look I'd come to hate _pity. _

"Gasped, cried and ran away," I muttered "But not before telling him that if it was Carly he wanted then I would be fine with that, a part of me expected that to happen sooner or later," I laughed sadly. "But if he wanted me, he'd know where to find me. But I wouldn't wait forever,"

"So what happened?" Lily asked.

"Long story short I waited until after graduation and neither of them could face me. I quickly realized I hated it, hated them and hated Seattle. I wanted out," I said summarizing the most painful days of my life as quickly as possible. "I'd told my mom I wanted to move to Paris to live with my dad and my sister and she let me, well more like pushed me out the door yelling have a nice life!"

"My god!" Lily exclaimed still wearing that look of pity. "No offence, but Freddie and Carly are a right pair of bitches!" She stated.

Tell me about it, I thought. "About three months into Paris, putting Seattle behind me and getting a higher education I'd found out _Creddie," _I said their couple name with much distain. "Had tied the knot,"

"When did this happen?" Lilly asked shocked.

"Almost six years ago," I muttered to my-self while sub-consciously rubbing my belly.

"And you never spoke to them since?" She asked.

"Well not exactly, Spencer, Carly's brother wrote me at least once every two months and because he'd always been like an older brother to me, and wasn't apart of Freddie cheating on me, I made an effort to write him back,"

"Wait," Lilly suddenly exclaimed. "Amelia's almost six right?" She asked while I nodded "Where does she fit into all of this?" She asked.

"That's a story for another time," I sighed not wanting to get into _that. _"Speaking of Amelia do you mind if she spends the night with you?" I asked.

"She's already packed," Lilly laughed before exiting my room and leading Amelia out of the house and across the hall into her home.

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of my day curled into a fetal position on my bed and would have likely stayed that way if it weren't for a loud ringing noise that forced me to answer my phone.<p>

"Hello?" I asked my voice shaky from not anything but sobbing all day.

"Sam?" A voice I knew all too well, yet not well enough questioned.

"Benson how'd you get my number?" I hissed feeling more like high school Sam and unsure whether it was a good or bad thing.

"Employer privileges?" he said but it came out as more of a question then a statement. "You're still doing the movie right?" He asked, and in reality I hadn't thought about this all day.

Sure, I wanted to do the movie but I didn't want to spend time with Freddie. I didn't _need_ the money per say, My father had been more than willing to leave money to both Myself and Amelia so my major concern, Amelia's education was in good hands. (Yes I care about my daughters Education, and education in general I'm not that Sam anymore so stop gasping). But, doing this movie will give me a sense of self-worth that I hadn't felt since I met _him. _

"It depends," I said breaking the silence that had filled the phone line "Can you guarantee I got this part based on skill and _not_ because I was… am… me?" I said awkwardly unsure how to form the question.

"I think this is a conversation we should have face to face," He said "I'll be at your place in an hour," He stated as the line died. I considered calling him back and refusing to give him my address, or just give him one on the other side of New York, but I realized those _employer privileges_ ensured that he didn't even have to _ask _where I lived.

I spent the last hour cleaning and cleaing some more until the house sparkled, I then showered until I felt that the water had successfully burnt away any remnants of my lying in bed all day.

I'd blow dried my short hair and thrown on a pair of black jeans and a simple tank top. I wanted to look good, not _for _Freddie but to prove to him that I was fine without him. Finally, while I sat rigidly on the couch I heard the faint sound of knocking "It's open!" My voice yelled unwelcomingly, echoing throughout the apartment.

"Hey" I heard Freddie say as he entered the living room, and I could see him rubbing the back of his neck like he used to do when he was uncomfortable. "Nice place you got here," He said examining the apartment. "Really nice, with a doorman and everything," He laughed. "Who would have thought that Sam Puckett would have a penthouse in New York City?" He laughed.

"Samantha Pierce" I stated.

"Pierce… Samantha Pierce" He tested it out, letting it sit on his tongue. "That's interesting, why'd you pick it?" He asked.

"I didn't pick it. It's my name,"

"your name is Puckett, Sam Puckett," He said.

"And your name is Fredfreak. What's your point?" I asked angrily.

"I just meant why'd you change it?" he said awkwardly, taking a seat on the chair opposite the couch where I sat.

"Why'd you change yours?" I asked and continued as he looked puzzled "From Fredward to Fredrick," I said.

"Fredward was a stupid name, no one in this industry would take me seriously," He shrugged "So tell me about Pierce," he said. Growing more comfortable with the situation and slouching into the chair.

"I'm pretty sure there was a reason you came here Freddie," I said ignoring his question. "Did you or did you _not _higher me because we used to be friends?" I asked.

"Sam I don't make the decision, that's that casting directors job," He sighed.

"But you get final say don't you?"

"Yes, but Sam I don't get to pick names out of my ass, nor do I see picks unless the casting directors couldn't make a choice,"

"So?" I asked.

"So yes I picked you over one girl, but you wouldn't have made it that far if the others hadn't seen potential in you," He said.

Fair enough, but thought still lingered in my head 'Why me?" I asked. "Did you think that by picking me you'd make everything okay?" I asked.

"No," He muttered. "I knew I wouldn't but I thought you needed something to go right for you," He whispered.

"Funny" I thought out loud. "Because things started to go right for me as soon as I left Seattle," I said and I saw the pain flash across his face. Too bad it wasn't even an ounce of what he put me through," "Leaving was the best thing I could have ever done,"

"Look Sam," He started.

"No you look Freddie you've come I've heard what I wanted I've decided I'll still work on the movie now please leave,"

"Sam I really want to talk," He said sounding broken.

"Talk?" I laughed. "I was ready to talk six years ago Freddie, now I have nothing to say,"

"fine" he said getting up and preparing to leave "Well filming starts in two weeks we leave for LA in five days, I'll email you the details," His voice surprising me with how professional it sounded.

"Okay," I muttered following him out of the apartment however we both stopped short staring at a picture that hung in the main entrance.

"Who is he?" Freddie asked. I watched as he examined the picture recognizing myself, and a younger Amelia but stared perplexed at the sandy haired man who sat whit his arms wrapped around my waist kissing my cheek and staring lovingly at the camera.

"Jean," I said not being able to look away from the picture. "Jean Pierce" and I could then hear Freddie's gasp of shock. He turned to look at me and I could feel a hole being burnt through my bare fingers on my left hand. I stared back at his fingers, which held a gold band that sparkled and burnt my eyes.

Suddenly I noticed Freddie's face fill with intrigue "Sam," he called. "How old is Amelia?" He asked.

"Almost five," I lied.

"Oh," Freddie said his eyes darting back to the picture. "Does she have a middle name?" He asked.

"Amelia Annette-Marie Pierce," I said.

"Annette-Marie?" He asked.

"After her grandmother.

"Oh," He said before turning away. The room then filled with silence.

"Freddie," I heard myself mutter before I could stop myself. "Why, why didn't you see me or speak to me?" I asked my eyes filling with tears. "Did I really mean nothing to you? If not as a girlfriend what about being best friends Freddie!" I exclaimed.

"Of course you did Sam!" He exclaimed. "I was just too embarrassed ! I'd made such a mistake and I didn't know how to fix it!"

"Spare me Freddie," I laughed. "Please don't tell me you made a mistake. You loved Carly since we were little, you might as well have married her before my plane landed so please don't toy with me anymore," I breathed out finally releasing what I'd kept to myself for six years, and it felt damn good.

"It was a mistake," Was all he said before leaving the apartment and leaving behind the musky smell that had plugged my nostrils for six years.

* * *

><p>I exited Sam's apartment building with thousands of thoughts floating through my mind. However, one stood out amongst the rest. At dinner Sam had stated Amelia's father was absent, however there was a portrait of a man with the same last name as Amelia (and Sam). Was he Amelia's father? Sam's husband? I thought about Sam's bare ringer finger so he wasn't her husband. Was he her boyfriend? But who changes their last name for a boyfriend? Not someone like Sam that's for sure.<p>

Maybe the key to this wasn't Sam, or Jean or even Amelia. I thought About Amelia's grandmother. (another thing, who names their child after the mother of a none-existent dad?) As I boarded my car which waited outside Sam's lobby I pulled out my pearphone.

"Finished already sir?" Elliot my chauffer asked.

"Yes," I said absently while typing _Annette-Marie _ into the finder app. I waited for it to load, cursing my 4G network for not being fast enough. Finally the page loaded with… Zero results? How is that possible, my finder app had the capability of finding anyone with a postal code. How can it not find Amelia's Grandmother. Unless of course, she didn't exist?

Cancelling that though from my mind I typed in a name I'd been trying to find since the finder app was released four years ago but hadn't had any luck. And now I realized why, Sam Puckett didn't exist anymore. Instead I typed in _Samantha Pierce_ and waited for the page to load.

* * *

><p><strong>Very important author note: <strong>

**I had developed this storyline with a femslash plotline to be included. (Don't worry Seddie shippers Seddie is always endgame in my eyes) and i need to know if you guys are okay with that. There will be a poll on my profile check it out please! I need to know your opinion. **

**Anyways i hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
